Automobile fascias, body side moldings, side panels, etc., are typically produced by an injection molding process followed by painting. The last steps of the painting process commonly require that the painted part be baked for about 30 minutes at, for example, 250 degrees Fahrenheit. This production procedure is proven and functions well; however, there are some drawbacks associated with this process, including the scrap rate due to paint defects, provisions for protection against possible damage during handling and the requirement that reinforcement of the parts be added post-forming as the reinforcing material cannot be applied during the part forming process.
In conventional part forming processes, a tool is heated and material is injected to contact a tool face upon which the part is formed. Differences in tool face temperature impact the quality of the part as well as the ability to keep the material near the glass transition temperature to achieve a class “A” finish and gloss on the part. Differences in tool face temperature also induce internal stresses. Moreover, conventional tooling is not able to have a tool face at a high enough temperature, and uniform in temperature to achieve high gloss parts, use thinner wall stock, increase flow length, reduce weld lines or provide a resin rich surface for parts. Accordingly, parts generally require the separate painting step due to these challenges in part forming.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a method for making a tool having a tool face with uniform heating at all temperatures used during part formation processes. Also, it is desirable to provide process for using the tool where reinforcing material may be added during the part forming cycle. Additionally, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.